1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for dividing a supply of logs, a wood pile, e.g. on a belt, chain or other conveyor and into an aperture in the conveyor, adjacent to a grinding machine.
2. Background of the Invention
At the present time, apparatuses by which so-called continuous action grinding machines are fed, and apparatuses by which batch-type grinding machines are fed are already known.
In a feeding apparatus for grinding machines of the batch type, supervision is needed, and an operator controls the operations, for instance with the aid of press buttons. As the quality of wood becomes poorer and the log diameters decrease, there is a great risk that the wood batches will be poor in quality, which causes disturbances.